


Time With You

by orphan_account



Series: LuSan ♡ SanLu Drabble (Mini) Collection [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I am tired, LuSan, M/M, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Romance, SanLu, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luffy stopped laughing for a moment to check on Sanji, while also simultaneously wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, before returning to his previous state. Luffy got close enough to him and bumped both of their foreheads as they continued their hysterical laughing.“W-what... are we even laughing about?” Sanji said brokenly since he could hardly breathe anymore. His entire figure shook as he gripped his body harder, not noticing the other set of rubbery-arms now wrapped around him to keep him in place.“I don’t know, but are you o-okay?” Luffy asked as he started to wipe the blond’s tears too. Though the former couldn’t do much since he wasn’t doing any better and pulled the two even closer.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: LuSan ♡ SanLu Drabble (Mini) Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905844
Kudos: 46





	Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proofread this, apologies in advance.

Presently, Luffy was laying on Sanji’s lap.  He almost mewed into the touch the other male gave, which was done softly.  And with great amount fondness laced in. 

Sanji smiled warmly at the reaction he got out of him and kept scratching his head lightly.  Additionally switching it up from time to time, so he would be running his hands up and down feathery on the sides of his face in place. 

The raven-hair didn’t care if he was getting scratched or not.  He was just rejoicing knowing what it meant.  Provided Sanji's hands were meant for anything else besides cooking, they would be for him.  Moreover, probably just him.

That notion brought joy to Luffy’s heart and made him giggle, which made Sanji stop his movement.  The abrupt laughter surprised the blond since up until that point, there had been a quiet -- calm atmosphere between them.  But Sanji quickly snapped out of his trance and went back to his previous action.  He continued as the corners of his lips tugged a little bit.  He lowered his head to get a closer view of his significant other.

“What’s so funny, Captain?” Sanji said with a teasing voice, nudging the said captain’s shoulder a little bit too.  Luffy, in return, gave no vocalized reply except for his laughter that the cook very much adored.  It even pressed his small smile into a full-on grin.  The Straw-Hat Captain sat up slowly as he continued. 

After resuming to hear that the radiating chortle was not stopping, Sanji lifted one of his hands and pulled on Luffy's ear.  He even pouted a little to get the other’s attention better.  Alas, it didn’t. 

“Quit laughing shit-head, and let our crew-mates sleep.” He murmured annoyingly, which would’ve normally ruined the mood of things, but that only made Luffy cackle more.  Sanji, too, only began to start laughing when Luffy’s laughter eventually turned into snorts.  It started as a miniature chuckle from him, then the cook had to let go of the other’s ear, so he could clutch his sides instead. 

Luffy stopped laughing for a moment to check on Sanji, while also simultaneously wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, before returning to his previous state.  Luffy got close enough to him and bumped both of their foreheads as they continued their hysterical laughing. 

“W-what... are we even laughing about?” Sanji said brokenly since he could hardly breathe anymore.  His entire figure shook as he gripped his body harder, not noticing the other set of rubbery-arms now wrapped around him to keep him in place.

“I don’t know, but are you o-okay?” Luffy asked as he started to wipe the blond’s tears too.  Though the former couldn’t do much since he wasn’t doing any better and pulled the two even closer. 

“It’s because of you, bastard!” And just like at the start of this, the captain didn’t reply but instead, dropped onto the ground this time; hitting the wooden floor as he continued rolling in his laughter.  Now without his significant other’s weight to hold him in place, Sanji fell with him. 

“Dumb-ass!” A foot was raised and got slammed onto something or someone, making a loud blunt sound.  Unfortunately, something was Luffy’s head.

“S-sorry!”

* * *

Bonus; for the crew-mates “sleeping” and their reaction towards the outside noises.

In the boys’ headquarters:

Ussop: Is muttering incoherent swears, while covering his ears with his pillow.

Chopper: Can and is sleeping through everything.

Frank and Brook: No reaction because young love, right? **Frank might tear up, while Brook thinks of a song.**

Zoro: Pretending to be asleep, but can actually hear everything.  (Not that he really needs the extra sleep.) As long as his captain is happy, he won’t get up to slice curly-brows for disturbing his sleep.

Jinbei: Not in the plot yet, I’m sorry my man

* * *

The girls’ headquarter:

Nami: On the verge of slamming the door open and throwing the two of them into the sea. 

Robin: A little bothered, but hearing the captain and cook laugh makes her feel more at home; so she shuts off the noises from her head and tries to go back to bed. (Just mother vibes.)


End file.
